


Узнай себя на вечеринке

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, tag yourself
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Как ведут себя на вечеринках члены команды ОПА? И на кого из них похож ты?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, МКП Челлендж





	Узнай себя на вечеринке

**Author's Note:**

> ТМ «Не баг, а фича» совместно с fandom Criminal Minds 2020 представляет таг ерселф с традиционными для этого типа работы опечатками и размытыми всратыми фото. Или все можно списать на героев под шофе :)


End file.
